One Identity
by Star of Heaven
Summary: Kirika has one identity, and Chloe makes her doubt it.  [Chloe x Kirika]


One Identity

Disclaimer: I don't own Noir. This was written for the Yuri Challenge community on LiveJournal, and the prompt was Chloe x Kirika – Great Possessing. This takes place after the episode eighteen (the one in which Mireille called Kirika a disturbing enigma). Enjoy!

* * *

Paris was a different city at night. A light veil of darkness hung over everything, but bright lights kept it from coming down too far. What little darkness the City of Light did allow merely felt like a cool, gentle touch. In the far distance the outline of the Eiffel Tower could be seen, its lights especially bright. Kirika had been in Paris for several months now, but she had yet to visit the Eiffel Tower. She had asked Mireille about it once, but Mireille hadn't seemed interested.Kirika closed her eyes and listened to the water flowing behind her. She was sitting on a bench in front of a stone fountain. It was a beautiful fountain, one that Mireille liked to visit often. Kirika was also becoming fond of the fountain, but she rarely visited it alone. Whenever she did, she didn't remain alone for long. 

"You're here again," Chloe said as she walked up to Kirika. Chloe appeared odd with her strange way of dressing, but the cover of the night made her seem less so. But not even the night's darkness could hide the mystery that lay behind her eyes.

Kirika lowered her head. "I like it here," she said quietly.

Chloe sat down next to Kirika. "You saved your friend," she continued on, her voice also quiet

Kirika's hand slipped into her coat pocket, where she could feel her school identification card. When she and Mireille had fought, Kirika had wandered alone without her ID card. While alone, she had been presented a chance to learn the whole truth about Noir and the Soldats, but she had chosen to save Mireille instead. Mireille had then returned to Kirika her ID card; that card carried a lie, but when Mireille had been the one to give it to her, it had felt less like a lie. When her ID card came from Mireille, Kirika felt more like a human being. It was her identity, and only hers, given to her by a close friend. Unconsciously, Kirika began

"You are pretty when you smile," Chloe complimented, also smiling. She laid her hand upon Kirika's. "I would like to see you smile more." 

Kirika turned her face away, hoping to hide her blush. Chloe had a compliment for Kirika every time they met here, but this was the first time it was about Kirika's appearance. It was hardly something that Kirika was used to, and they didn't meet often enough for her to get used to it. Still, it was a rather nice feeling.

Chloe stood up, and her back was to Kirika. Their meetings were never long, and Chloe never revealed any important information. Yet Kirika still liked her company. They were hardly friends, but a part of Kirika felt a strong connection to Chloe. Maybe they had once been close friends…

"You will want to come Home soon," Chloe began, still not facing Kirika. "You will have your true identity back then."

Kirika's fingers tightened around her ID card in her pocket. "Chloe, you know about my past, don't you?"

Chloe turned around, and Kirika saw a mysterious smile upon her childish lips. "When you return to Altena and me, you'll be able to cast aside that false name."

Kirika forced a weak smile. "You mean, the lie 'Kirika Yuumura'?" she replied. When those words left her lips, she felt a sharp, painful pang in her heart. "But Mireille calls me by that name…"

"Your friend calls you by a lie," Chloe whispered, leaning over and laying her hands on Kirika's shoulders. "She doesn't know the real you."

"No! She does know me!" Kirika yelled, lifting her head up. She bit her lower lip and stared Chloe straight in the face. "I'll really become Kirika Yuumura! Mireille accepts that identity, so I don't want it to be a lie! I can make it my own!"

Chloe seemed unfazed. "But I accept the real you." She still whispered, but her words were as clear as day. She then leaned in closer to Kirika, much too close for comfort. "I want to see you again. I can help find you." Her arms came around Kirika's back. They were strong but gentle arms, and Chloe's breath was warm against Kirika's ear. "You can't make a lie true."

Kirika's face felt warm, as if she was blushing madly. She wanted to push Chloe away, but her arms wouldn't move. Chloe pulled her head back, and her eyes met Kirika's for a brief but intense moment. Kirika blinked, and she found herself locked in a kiss with Chloe.

Chloe's lips were warm, and so was her breath, Kirika noticed, almost dreamingly. Chloe's arms tightened around Kirika's body, and Kirika did nothing to resist. She could easily have done so, but she couldn't will herself to move. Chloe's kiss was paralyzing, as if Kirika has secretly desired this all along. It certainly felt natural enough. Her body was hot and her heart was beating quickly, but other than that, Kirika didn't feel strange at all.

Kirika closed her eyes. Why didn't she push Chloe away? Was she trying to savor this kiss? Chloe's lips were rather sweet and soft, but why was Kirika thinking that way? Had she once been in love with Chloe? Or had Chloe always acted this way toward her, and she had merely grown used to it?

Questions raced through Kirika's mind, but before any of them could be answered, Chloe pulled her lips back. She was again smiling that mysterious smile of hers. "I'll see you again soon," she said in a heated yet childish voice. She straightened her back and then walked away.

Kirika released her ID card. Why had that felt so natural? Did Chloe really understand her so? Kirika sighed heavily. Maybe she couldn't become Kirika Yuumura for real. How did one turn a lie into truth? Kirika really did care about Mireille, but maybe they weren't meant to be together. Maybe Chloe, not Mireille, was the one who truly accepted this young assassin for who she really was. After all, the notion that Chloe was had romantic feelings for her seemed so natural. But Chloe was in love with who Kirika used to be, and Mireille cared about Kirika Yuumura, the "lie." It was just a false identity, a substitute for her "real" one, so why did Kirika want to possess it so much?

Was a lie really preferable to the truth? Kirika listened to the sound of the fountain for a long time.


End file.
